joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid vs Kat
Kid vs Kat is the show where kid and kat are now becoming teamwork together with their friends. Team Kid vs Kat 'Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger' A 10 (later 11)-year-old boy who thinks Kat is evil since they first met. He tries to stay out of trouble, but is often humiliated and injured when trying to prove Kat's true identity. He gets the blame for everything Kat ruins in the house. Coop sometimes thinks Mr. Kat's plan is to take over the world, but Mr. Kat's plans are to collect Fishy frisky bits and return to his home planet in outer space. Coop may have misunderstood Mr. Kat most of the time. He always jumps to conclusions without knowing all the facts, due to the fact that he never takes chances and never bothers talking to Kat about the situation instead of fighting him. The irony about Coop is that he always comes up with plans to get rid of Kat, which only cause Kat to stay. 'Mr. "Kat"' A space alien that looks like a Sphinx cat. Mr. Kat is an evil cat who dislikes Coop. He is adopted by Coop's sister, Millie, as a stray cat. At first an annoyance to Coop, he soon becomes a sworn enemy for his being stranded on Earth. They always fight in the comforts of the Burtonburger home, and most often Coop is blamed for any misdeed (At the defense of Millie). However, at times he and Coop get along; in fact whenever trouble threatens both of them they work together, as revealed in "Just Me and Glue." Kat repeatedly tries to get home, only to be foiled by Coop . 'Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger' Coop's 8 year old little sister; a spoiled and bratty girl and the "owner" of Kat, whom she loves very deeply. Mr. Burtonburger, her father, always does whatever Millie says, mainly because she throws extreme tantrums when she fails to get her way. Because she can easily manipulate people into giving her what she wants, her talent earns her the neighborhood nickname "The Master Manipulator". '[[Dennis Lawrence Chan']] Coop's Asian American best friend and the only person, aside from Fiona, that believes Coop. He helps Coop whenever he tries to stop Kat by contacting each other on Walkie-Talkies until they get Captain Blastoroid bubble blowing communication helmets in the episode "The Grass is Always Meaner". Their birthdays are only one day apart and they always wish for the same presents. Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent. According to Dennis, he and Coop shared a playpen. Dennis is 10-years old. Phoebe A girl who has a crush on Coop and constantly annoys him. Phoebe clearly despises Millie, partially because Millie "owns" Kat and Phoebe owns Honeyfluff, a white-haired, obese cat with a pink bow on the end of her tail who is shown, in one of the short episodes, to have an attraction to Kat. She has brown eyes, russet brown hair and light brown skin. She comes from a very wealthy family, and she is jealous of Fiona because Coop likes Fiona and not Phoebe as seen in "Birthday Bashed". Fiona Old Lady Munson's niece. She's 10 years old. Coop has a crush on her. She is the only one besides Coop and Dennis that knows Kat is not a normal cat, and she sometimes helps them in their battles against Kat. She's envied by Phoebe, because she likes Coop too. In the episode "Kat of Diamonds", Fiona confesses Coop that she likes him. However, at the season 2 finale, she forgot Mr. Kat's secret after being zapped by his memory erasing gun. It is uncertain if she'll know Mr. Kat's secret again or even return for the next upcoming season. She sometimes visits Munson and as she and Coop, they share literally many similar interests, but Munson won't let them be together. Burt Burtonburger''' The single father of Coop and Millie Burtonburger, who is constantly stressed out due to Coop's "misbehaving." He owns the House of Swap. Burt has brown hair and wears black-framed eye-glasses. He sometimes makes unpleasant-tasting vegetarian smoothies which no one can stand to drink. He seems to be strongly in favor of doing things yourself and living in harmony with nature, in contrast with Henry (Dennis's Father), who is very technology-savvy and uses gadgets whenever he can. Burt seems to hate that Coop is pulling his leg too much with jokes and gags. Nobody knows what happened to Burt's wife, the Burtonburger children's mother, who could have either divorced him or died. However, divorced or dead, a mother character was never part of the show. Category:2008 series debut Category:Cartoons Category:Canadain Cartoon Category:Rated G Category:Disney XD Category:Action Heroes Category:Action Adventure Category:Crime Category:TV Shows Category:Shows